Operation Overdrive: My Once A Ranger
by Misora Harp-chan
Summary: The Overdrive Rangers are in a bind. The son of Zedd and Rita, Thrax, has cut off their connection to the morphing grid. When all hope seems lost a "new" team of rangers comes to their rescue. Can they stop Thrax and his evil alliance?
1. Quick Author's Note

Power Rangers Operation Overdrive*

"Once A Ranger"

Hey guys this isn't the official start of the story, I just wanted to get a quick author's note out there about it. I have actually just selected my 'Retro Rangers Team'. The story will follow almost exactly the same storyline. This is a different version with a different 'Retro Team'. It will follow the same universe as my fanfiction "Hart Return".

THE RETRO RANGERS-

White Ranger(Leader): Tommy Oliver of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Red Ranger: Andros of the Space Rangers Blue Ranger: Justin Stewart of Turbo Black Ranger: Adam Park of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Yellow Ranger: Kelsey Winslow of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers Pink Ranger: Kimberly Hart-Oliver of the Dino Thunder Rangers Silver Ranger: Zhane of the Space Rangers

I will have the morphing sequence and an opening credit available as a 'preview' in the next couple of days. I will keep you posted on it.

Tell me what you think of the team. You like it? please review. Also please tell me how you would like it to be made. A huge one-shot? A two chapter story? Three chapters? please let me know. I am here to entertain you all, so any and all feedback is appreciated.

*this is both an author's note in "Hart Return" and as opening note before the story "Once A Ranger" begins.


	2. Prologue

Power Rangers Operation Overdrive

"Once A Ranger"

* * *

Prologue

The moon. This was the place where it all started. In 1993, Rita Repulsa escaped from her prison, a space dumpster. He planned on taking over the world only to be thwarted by the Power Rangers. She nearly succeeded a couple times, but was never able to defeat them. In 1998, she and her husband, Lord Zedd, were purified by Zordon's energy wave. Her brother Rito and her father Master Vile were eliminated. Years later she would once again regain her magic, however this time for the side of good as the Empress of Good Magic and the Leader of the Mystic Ones. She even gave the Mystic Force Rangers their powers. She is now known as the Mystic Mother, however, her rangers no longer exist. They had lost their powers but now a new Team of Rangers is at the helm, The Operation Overdrive Rangers.

The Mystic Mother thinks back to a battle not so long ago. Her and Zedd's son, Thrax, was not purified by the energy wave of Zordon. When they arrived to their home they found out that he had actually achieved a rapid aging and said, "So mother and father have succumbed to the side of good eh. Well then I will just eliminate you." She escaped, but her "Zeddy" did not. She managed to be saved by the Sentinel Knight, who sent her back to Earth with revived magic, the Good Magic she would then later use to give the Mystic Force team their connection to the Morphing Grid. The Sentinel Knight managed to also seal Thrax in a space dumpster on the moon, the exact same thing Zordon of Eltar did to Rita.

She then gets a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Oh my God...no...It can't be...he's back. All I can say is that I hope the Earth can be saved. I can only pray..."

| MEANWHILE ON THE MOON |

The seal on a mysterious space dumpster was weakening. In a split second, when the seal was at it's weakest, it burst open."

A figure quickly stretched and then looked around with an evil look on his face, "Finally. After all these years I'm free."

Thrax was once again free. His target, Earth, the Power Rangers, but more importantly...the Sentinel Knight. All he need to do was to get together an evil alliance and gain control of the Sword Excelsior.

* * *

END PROLOGUE

author's note: Well, the story is now underway. I plan of updating this story DAILY. Yes, you hear it right...DAILY!

(the reason being school is starting soon and I may not have time to do this story during the year. lol)

Please enjoy the story and please tell me how you like my take on the story of Thrax.


	3. The Alliance of Evil: A Loss of Power

Power Rangers Operation Overdrive

"Once A Ranger"

* * *

author's note: I did not want to put in this chapter how each of the Overdrive Rangers enemies got recruited by Thrax, they all did the same way, with this weird "Z" Orb Box. Anyway I'm just going to skip all that and go straight to their meeting. Oh and yeah, don't really expect this to go one hundred percent with the way the actual episodes went. I'm only going to apply elements from them. My story is going to be really different, and if you've seen "Once A Ranger" parts 1 and 2 you'll know all the changes. Well now, enough talk...on with the fic. :D

* * *

Chapter One: The Alliance of Evil

Thrax has assembled all of the Overdrive Rangers enemies Flurious and Moltor, Kamdor and Miratrix, and Mig and Benglo. Flurious was the first to speak, "Who are you. And why the heck are we here?" Thrax looked at him and said, "Well, you all want the Rangers destroyed now, don't you?" Kamdor looked at him and said, "Of course. With them out of the way it will be easier to get the Corona Aurora." Thrax then replied, "Well then I know you all are going against each other, however I want to call you all to a temporary alliance." Mig looked at him and hit the table, "YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO WORK WITH THEM DO YOU?" Thrax looked at Mig and said, "Of course I do. You help me destroy the rangers and the Sentinel Knight and afterword I will let you do what you will. This alliance would be only temporary. After all is said and done I don't care if you murder yourselves." Flurious then said, "Well then, I don't mind working with them for a little bit." Kamdor said, "Fine. If its only temporary." Mig then said, "I can deal with these fools for only a little bit I guess. As long as I can go back to hunting for the Corona Aurora Jewels after."

Thrax then said, "Good. First target...The Power Rangers. Now here's the plan..."

| TWENTY MINUTES LATER- OVERDRIVE HQ |

Andrew Hartford recieved a transmission on the screen of their computer, "What is this. I've got to call Mack and the Rest of the team." He then calls the rangers and said, "Guys you need to head downtown immediately. All our enemies have united under some new enemy." Mack answered and said, "Alright." He then turned to his team and said, "Let's do it."

Everyone: "OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

Mack and the rest of the rangers went downtown and looked at the scene. "Stop right there," Mack said, "What is going on here?" Just then Thrax turned around and said, "Hahahaha. You fell into our trap rangers!" Tyzonn (The Mercury Ranger) looked at him and asked, "Who are you?" Thrax answered, "I am the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, Thrax. My parents succumbed to good, but I will avenge them. First I'll do this!" Just then he raised his "Z" staff (the staff that belonged to Lord Zedd). A powerful gravity-like pull came upon the rangers and pulled them to the ground. It caused them to de-morph. The rangers try to get up and morph only to notice their morphers were broken. Rose looked down and said, "Oh no..." Will then said, "Our morphers!" Mack looked at Thrax and said, "What did you do?" Thrax just laughed and said, "Simple rangers. All I did was break off your connection to the morphing grid. You no longer have powers." Just then every enemy present disappeared.

The rangers just looked at each other. "What was that," Mack asked. Will looked at him and said, "I don't know, but we need to talk with Mr. Hartford about fixing our morphers." Rose nodded, "Yeah, because right now, were powerless." Come on let's go.

In the distance the Sentinel Knight looked at the scene, "Looks like I have to take matters into my own hands."

* * *

END CHAPTER 1

author's note: I know this was a very short chapter. Every chapter here on out I hope will be a little longer. Starting next chapter will be what I dub "The recruiting chapters" in which the Sentinel Knight will go to each of the seven rangers mentioned in the very first author's note. I hope you will enjoy the story. First we will head to Mariner Bay, California to see what Kelsey Winslow is up to. See you next chapter! I promise it will be longer!


	4. Kelsey

Power Rangers Operation Overdrive

"Once A Ranger"

* * *

Chapter Two: "Kelsey"

In the city of Mariner Bay, California Kelsey Winslow was enjoying her time on her daily morning jog. It was 6:34 in the morning. She has done so much since her days with the Lightspeed Rangers. She is a world renouned mountain climber and extreme sporter. Kelsey, however. could not get over her days as a ranger. To her there was nothing better than working with Carter and the rest of the gang. She especially missed the antics of Joel, aka: "The Sky Cowboy". As she is turning a corner near the park a voice stops her, "Kelsey Winslow...hello there." She turns around and doesn't notice anyone there, "Whose there?" Just then a halographic figure appears in front of her, "No need to be scared Kelsey. I am an ally." Kelsey looks at the figure, "Who or what are you?" The figure answered, "I am the Sentinel Knight. I am here to ask a favor of you, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger." Kelsey looked at him in disbelief, not because he knew she was the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, it was known by many in the public eye, but because it was even more widely known that none of the Lightspeed have had their powers since they teamed up with the Time Force team back in 2001. "I'm sorry. I cannot help. I no longer have my powers," Kelsey answered.

The Sentinel Knight looked at her and said, "I have the power to restore your ranger powers. Listen this is an urgent mission I call you for. The Overdrive Power Rangers need help. I am recruiting a team of rangers to be in their place." Kelsey looked at him and said, "Why me? Not that I'm not honored to be once again called to duty, but there have to be better Yellow Rangers than I. Why not ask the one from the other teams, like Maya from the Galaxy Rangers." The Sentinel Knight looked at her intently and said, "There are other Yellow Rangers out there. I could have gone to Trini Kwan of Aisha Campbell of the Mighty Morphin team, Tanya of the Zeo team, Ashley of the Space team, Maya of the Galaxy team or any other Yellow Ranger, however I have chosen you. You are the most physically fit of any of the Yellow Rangers and who I feel is the strongest. Now I want to know do you accept." Kelsey looked at the Sentinel Knight and nodded, "I hate to disappoint you so I won't. I am very honored to have been selected me. I accept. I will help the Overdrive Rangers."

Sentinel Knight said, "I'm glad you accept Kelsey. Now please stand still as I restore your powers. Please extend your arm straight in front of you." She did as she was told. He then continued, "Kelsey Winslow you served your time as a ranger well. Through this all you have sacrificed your power and now, once more, you have been called on to fulfill your ranger duties. Yellow Lightspeed Ranger...reborn are your powers." Just then Kelsey closed her eyes and was surrounded by a yellow light. When the light faded, where Kelsey once stood was the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger." Kelsey opened her eyes and took off her helmet. She then looked at her body and said, "Oh my Gosh. I can't believe it. I have my Power back!" The Sentinel Knight nodded, "Welcome back Yellow Lightspeed Ranger." Kelsey put her mask back on, "It's great to be back." The Sentinel Knight then said, "You are to go to Stonehenge and assist the Powerless Overdrive Rangers. They are going after their enemies." Kelsey looked at the Sentinel Knight in Disbelief, "What? That's suicide! They have no ranger powers!" The Sentinel Knight nodded, "I know, which is why I am sending you and six others."

Kelsey nodded, "Good. May I ask who?" The Sentinel Knight said, "I cannot tell you. That will be a surprise. However know they are all legendary Power Rangers. Believe me when I tell you that your leader is considered the Greatest Power Ranger alive. Now I must take my leave for now." Kelsey nodded, "Thank you. I'm headed to Stonehenge right now to help the rangers." The Sentinel Knight nodded, "Good luck Yellow Ranger." He then faded away.

* * *

END CHAPTER 2

author's note: Well another chapter is done. It's kinda short, but still I hope it was enjoyable. The original "Once A Ranger" never had shown the Sentinel Knight recuiting the team, so with this fic I decided to change all that. Anyway please review. Next time you will see (um...I mean read) The Sentinel Knight's encounter with Andros. Andros is not on KO-35, he on Earth (if you can remember the final scene of the last episode of "In Space"). You will find out more next chapter. So until next time!


	5. Andros

Power Rangers Operation Overdrive

"Once A Ranger"

* * *

Chapter Three: "Andros"

| LOCATION: ANGEL GROVE, CALIFORNIA |

Andros and his wife Ashley were eating breakfast in the of their home in Angel Grove. You see after the Space Rangers' final battle together working with the Galaxy Rangers, and they all returned to Earth after leaving Terra Venture Andros surprised Ashley by proposing to her. She accepted of course and was really really happy. Fast forward eight years and they still have so much love for each other and share many a happy and loving moment with their six year old daughter Karina.

Ashley turned to Andros and said, "So honey, any idea what we will be doing today?" Andros looked at his wife and said, "I was thinking of taking Karina to the park today and then maybe to Chuck E. Cheese just for the heck of it." Ashley smiled, "Sounds like fun. I'm obviously going." Andros patted Ashley's back, "Of course. I can't leave you out of this. I would never think about doing that."

Just then a flash appeared and a voice spoke, "Andros!" Andros and Ashley looked at each other. Ashley looked at the figure, "Who are you?" Andros knew immediately who it was, "...Sentinel Knight? Is that you? I thought you lost all you powers?" The Sentinel Knight looked at him and said, "What you say is true Andros. I did lose my powers, but that does not stop me from communicating with you." Ashley looked at the Sentinel Knight, "Okay. Can one of you tell me what the heck is going on?" The Sentinel Knight spoke, "Yellow Space Ranger Ashley Hammond, I call upon the duties of your husband, the Red Space Ranger, Andros, once more. The Overdrive Power Rangers need help. The son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, Thrax has come and taken away their access to the morphing grid. Andros do you accept this mission?" Andros looked at him then at his wife and said, "I don't know. I don't want to leave my family." Ashley looked at him and said, "Andros. Do it. Duty calls, you should answer." Andros then said, "I sorta destroyed my morpher after the "Forever Red" Mission. I thought I was done and didn't need the powers anymore." Ashley looked at him surprised, "What? Why?" She then summoned her Astro Morpher, "Even I still have mine Andros. You never know when you are needed again dear. That's why I always keep it." Andros said, "I have a family now. I actually wanted to just settle down."

The Sentinel Knight said, "Understandable Andros. But know that I will restore your powers. You will once again be the Red Space Ranger." Andros looked at him then at his wife, who nodded at him. He then replied, "I accept this mission, Sentinel Knight." The Sentinel Knight said, "Good. Now Andros, stand still and extend your hand forward. Close your eyes." He did what he was told. The Sentinel Knight then said, "Andros you served your time as a ranger well. You are the Savior of two worlds, you own home of KO-35 and Earth. Through this all you also made the sacrifice of a friend to all of us. You sacrificed Zordon of Eltar, by his own will, to purify the world of the Alliance of Evil. With that sacrifice you ended the reign of Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, King Mondo, Divatox and Astronoma. You also did you best to save your sister, Karone, and did so by killing Astronoma. You came back to duty and helped the Galaxy Rangers stop the Trakeena-revived Phycho Rangers. And years later you and the team of stopped the Machine Empire from gaining any more power. You even just now proved your worth as a ranger by the way you said you destroyed your powers. You did to because of your love for your family. That is the best reason to give up the power. You have sacrificed your power and now, once more, you have been called on to fulfill your ranger duties. Red Space Ranger...reborn are your powers."

Just then a red beam of light appeared on Andros. When it dissipated, in his place was the Red Space Ranger. Just then Ashley said, "Can I join this mission too?" The Sentinel Knight looked at her and said, "Unfortunately no. I have already selected a different yellow ranger for this mission. Besides you are still helping Andros by supporting him in the battle from afar. Sometimes just wishing someone, especially your lover, luck is just as important as being there." Ashley nodded in reply. Andros said, "Thank you Sentinel Knight. Can you tell me more about this mission." The Sentinel Knight nodded, "Yes Andros. Your mission is to accompany a team of former rangers and head to Stonehenge. The Overdrive Rangers are powerless and will try to go against their enemies." Andros looked in disbelief, "Are they stupid? Do they really want to die? Alright. I'm going." The Sentinel Knight then said, "Red Space Ranger. You are not the leader of the team in fact you are third in command. Your teams pink and white rangers will be in charge." Andros nodded, "Understood." The then thought to himself, "Hmmm...pink and white rangers are in charge...I wonder who..." Ashley hugged Andros and said, "Good luck honey. Don't forget to put your Spiral Saber into someone's heart for me. hahahha." Andros hugged her back and said, "Will do Ashley. See you in a bit." He then teleported out and the Sentinel Knight disappeared out of site.

* * *

END CHAPTER 3

author's note: alright guys, another "recruitment chapter" is done. I hope you enjoyed it. How about next chapter we take a detour from Angel Grove, California to Phoenix, Arizona to check on Justin Stewart, the Blue Turbo Ranger. Why is Justin in Phoenix instead of Angel Grove? Find out next chapter. Please Review.


	6. Justin

Power Ranger Operation Overdrive

"Once A Ranger"

* * *

Chapter Four: "Justin"

| LOCATION: PHOENIX, ARIZONA |

"Okay Justin, come at me," said Cassidy Ryuu to her fiancee, Justin Stewart. Justin looked at her and said, "Alright if your ready!" Justin then charges at her, "Hiya!" He goes into a flying kick but Cassidy quickly dodges it and says, "You getting slow 'Justy-poo'!" She then did a forward flip and attempted to grab Justin by the neck and flip him over. Justin quickly caught her legs and said, "I said never to call me that Cassidy!" He then quickly threw her legs to the side of him and then jumped on top of her in order to pin her down, which he did. Cassidy struggled in his grasp and said, "Okay Justin. I concide. You win." You see this happens almost everyday. Justin and Cassidy opened their own Karate Studio in Phoenix, Arizona. The reason for the move- Cassidy's identity as the Pink Phoenix Ranger. Justin thought it would be cute so they made the move.

Justin picked her up on the ground and said, "Great job Today, Cass." Just then a voice spoke, "Yes. Great job indeed Phoenix Ranger." Both looked at the area where the voice came from. Justin got into a fighting stance, "Who are you?" Cassidy just got into a reverent stance, "Sentinel Knight. It's been a long time." The Sentinel Knight nodded at her, "Indeed it has Young Cassidy." Justin looked between the two and said, "You know who this is Cass?" She nodded, "Yes Justin. He is the one responsible for giving me my ranger powers. When the original Phoenix Ranger was killed in battle, I was recuited by the Sentinel Knight to help them against General Kamikaze. I can guess why he is here now." Justin looked at her, "Why?" She responded, "Your being recruited to help out a team of rangers. Am I right...Father." The Sentinel Knight nodded, "Indeed my daughter." Justin was really shocked, "Wait...Father...Daughter...Am I missing something?"

Cassidy looked at Justin and said, "Yes. The Sentinel Knight is my Father. Not by blood, but he adopted me. I was a lonely orphan, thrown away by my original family at birth. The Sentinel Knight took me in and I learned to be an independent and strong individual. This is the reason he trusted me at such a young age with the Phoenix Ranger powers. I also learned some of his powers as well. One of which is the ability to revive old powers and zords, which I did almost three years ago. The only difference is that mine is only temporary. When my Father does it...it's perminant." Justin was in disbelief, "So...I've been chosen to help out a team of rangers?" The Sentinel Knight nodded, "You and a team of six others will help the Overdrive Rangers. The Son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa has taken away their powers. It is up to you and your team to help them. Blue Turbo Ranger. Do you accept." Justin said, "In my last battle my powers were limited. I want to return to full strength and help the rangers. I definitely accept!" Cassidy looked at Justin and said, "You're a great man Justin." The Sentinel Knight nodded, "Indeed you are. Now Blue Turbo Ranger, stand still, close your eyes and extend you hand." Justin did as he was told. The Sentinel Knight continued, "Justin you served your time as a ranger well. You were chosen at a young age to take over for a veteran ranger, Rocky DeSantos. You fought bravely dispite your obvious faults being a child Power Ranger. Your courage and strength is the reason I have recruited you. Blue Turbo Ranger...reborn are your powers."

A blue light appeared around Justin and when it disappeared the Blue Turbo Ranger was once again in his place. He then opened his eyes, stretched and said, "Blue Turbo~ Justin" He then said, "Its great to be back into action. Justin Stewart is back into action." Cassidy looked at him and said, "Welcome Back Blue Turbo Ranger." She then turned to the Sentinel Knight and said, "Father. Do you want me to come along?" He shook his head, "No. I have already selected another Pink Ranger. I will be going to her soon." Cassidy nodded, "I know who you want Father. Is it alright if I revive the Thunderzords?" The Sentinel Knight nodded, "Indeed. It may help." She nodded, "Thank you Father."

Cassidy: "CHI-POWER HEAVENFORM! AURA CHANGER!"  
Cassidy: "PHOENIX RANGER! HEAVENLY WIND STAR~CASSIDY!"

Cassidy, after she morphed, then asked, "I know to revive my old Thunderzord, but what others do I need to revive?" The Sentinel Knight replied, "The Lion and the White Tiger." She nodded, "Understood." The Sentinel Knight then turned to Justin, "Blue Turbo Ranger your mission is to go to Stonehenge to help the Overdrive Team. They are going powerless to try to fight their enemies. Now go and my the Power Protect you." Justin nodded and teleported away. Cassidy turned to her adopted Father and said, "Father. Any luck finding the Sword Excelsior?" He shook his head, "Unfortuanately no." Cassidy then said, "We have to find it before Thrax does. If he finds it and is able to gain control of it, he will destroy you and probably the world." The Sentinel Knight nodded, "I know." She then said, "Father I am coming with you. I will be like your assistant and maybe I can fix the morphing grid to give the Overdrive Team back their powers." He nodded, "Yes. You may come." She nodded in return, "Thank you Father."

* * *

END CHAPTER 4

author's note: Well another chapter done. Justin has been recruited and you learned a little bit more about my OC Cassidy Ryuu. Who's to be recruited next? Let's go a little farther away to a little planet called K0-35. Anyway, Please review.

author's note #2: Okay everyone I created a Retro Megazord. We all know that the Retro Rangers did not use their own zords in the original special, but my team will, and they will combine to be a megazord. Check it out on my blog to see the look of it. My blog can be reached through my Homepage Link on my Author's Page. Also check out my new "Once A Ranger" Opening using the 27 Second Power Rangers Turbo Theme, available both on YouTube (search my name Kizunawave01) and on my blog.

author's note #3: I want to thank everyone that has favorited this story and my previous story "Hart Return". I'm glad you all love my stories.

Until Next Time!

OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!


End file.
